A field-programmable gate array (FPGA) is an integrated circuit device that is designed to be configured by an end user after manufacturing. In general, an FPGA comprises an array of uncommitted circuit elements, called logic blocks, that are connected together by interconnect resources making up a programmable interconnect fabric. The interconnect resources may include, for example, logic gates that can be inter-wired in different configurations. The logic blocks in the FPGA can be configured to perform complex combinational functions, or logic functions such as AND or XOR. Logic blocks in an FPGA can also include memory elements, which may be implemented as simple flip-flops or more complete blocks of memory.
In an FPGA, the logic blocks can include elements such as lookup tables (LUTs) and other fixed functions that are programmed by inserting values into small Static Random Access Memories (SRAMs) or registers. The programming must be performed before the logic blocks can be used. After programming, each combination of function inputs to an LUT results in a predefined output, allowing implementation of any logic function. A typical FPGA relies on an external memory device and a single, relatively slow serial programming port for configuration. The FPGA typically has a “configuration mode” and a separate “user mode” where the entire chip is either in an idle state waiting to be programmed, or the programmed chip is running.